recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Meaty Kale Soup
Description Here is a soup that will stick to your ribs on a cool evening. It takes a little time, but i think it's really worth it especially with bread fresh from the oven or bakery. This also makes a large quantity and it tastes even better the next few days. You might even call it a stoup, that's stew that looks like soup. Please read the recipe completely before beginning, as the potatoes, if you use them instead of the potatoes soup mix, must be mashed and ready to add to the recipe. * Contributed by World Recipes Y-Group * This Y-group is international. Good food from all parts of the world. A place where we can share the wonderful food from all over the world. Ingredients * a large soup pan * 2 large beef shanks * 2 pork hocks * l piece of your favorite sausage. * a ladleful of beef stock powder or 4 cubes of beef stock * 1 cup of beef stock liquid * 1 envelope of potato soup mix or add 4 potatoes that have been previously mashed * 1 bunch of washed kale cut up into small pieces * 1 teaspoon of baking soda * 2 cans of baked beans in tomato sauce * 1 cup of your favorite pasta Directions # Boil all the meats together for at least one hour. # Skim off fat as it rises to the surface. # Add water as needed. # After one hour, remove the meat and let it sit until it can be easily handled without burning. # While the meat is sitting, add the following ingredients: a ladleful of beef stock powder or 4 cubes of beef stock 1 cup of beef stock liquid # You can add vegetables at this moment like carrots if you like. # Cut the carrots very small. # 1 envelope of potato soup mix or add 4 potatoes that have been previously mashed. # You can even use leftover mashed potatoes. # Again add water as needed. # You do not need to add salt, as the beef broth already has salt in it. # You can add pepper for a little zip. # You should have a deep brown stock with a slightly thick look to it. # Remove the meat you set aside from the bones and cut into bite size pieces. # Leave the skin on the Pork hocks. It tastes really good. # Add the meat back to the stock and then add the following:1 bunch of washed kale cut up into small pieces, 1 teaspoon of baking soda. # The baking soda helps the kale to stay green instead of going black in the liquid. 2 cans of baked beans in tomato sauce, 1 cup of your favorite Pasta. # Cook until the kale is wilted and the Pasta is cooked (use package directions for the time needed for the Pasta) # The whole cooking time could take about 2 hours for the soup to be ready. Category:Beef stock and broth Recipes Category:Beef shank Recipes Category:Ham hock Recipes Category:Kale Recipes Category:Potato Recipes Category:Recipes that need photos Category:Sausage Recipes Category:Soup Recipes Category:Soup pasta Recipes